


Safeword

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, implied that they're both also into Ikuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: For one night, Hiyori and Asahi give in to mutual curiosity. They each want to know what Ikuya sees in the other.





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> I had a mighty need for some Hiyori/Asahi and I thought I'd post this on the off-chance that maybe someone else was looking for this rarepair as well.

Hiyori knew deep down that Ikuya was the only person he could ever fall for. He assumed that Asahi knew that as well, both about Hiyori and probably about himself. Because Hiyori wasn't blind – he could see how attracted to Ikuya that Asahi also was. And yet he'd never felt threatened by it. There was no need.

But it did make him somewhat curious about Asahi. The hotheaded man was so much fun to wind up. The others had long since accepted that if they wanted to have Ikuya back in their lives, that Hiyori came as part of the package deal. But Asahi didn't accept him so easily. Asahi made his distaste obvious and because he was easy to rile, Hiyori enjoyed pushing his buttons.

Apparently in more ways than one.

Because maybe Ikuya was the only person who Hiyori was in love with, but that didn't mean he was the only person who Hiyori would ever find attractive. Asahi was... aesthetically pleasing. He had a body that few people could ignore and he obviously liked to show it off – those tank tops had to be for something. It probably wasn't Hiyori's attention that Asahi was trying to win, but at least for tonight, he had it.

“For someone so fiery you're surprisingly submissive,” Hiyori purred.

He traced his hand along Asahi's exposed chest, smile widening as Asahi shuddered at the contact. Asahi's breaths were shallow now, but he didn't move from where he was lying on Hiyori's sofa, despite the annoyance that flashed across his features.

“Fuck you...!” Asahi gasped.

“Is that really the way around that you want this? Could've fooled me,” said Hiyori.

From his position straddling Asahi's crotch, it seemed very much the other way around. Right now, only Asahi's chest was exposed, so his jeans were doing a poor job of concealing the erection beneath. But Hiyori could feel how hard he was and when he pushed back against him, Asahi let out a low moan.

“J-just get on with it,” Asahi muttered, not meeting Hiyori's eyes.

“That's not how you ask for something politely,” goaded Hiyori, “Ikuya told me that you were a monkey, but surely even monkeys have better manners than that.”

“Do you ever say anything that doesn't piss me off?”

Hiyori gave a luxurious shrug; “You're here right now, so I must've said something right.”

No response. Hiyori had got him there.

“Yet if you seriously don't want to go any further, just say so,” said Hiyori, “Not even I'm cruel enough to take someone against their will. There's no fun in that.”

The real fun came in winning someone over and it looked like he was making good progress with Asahi. He watched as Asahi turned his head back to look up at him, still glaring, but also flushed and needy.

“I want this,” Asahi assured him, “I want to see what the big deal is about you.”

“In that case, I shall do my best to deliver,” said Hiyori.

He eased him back slightly, before reaching down to unzip Asahi's jeans and tug them away. Of all the days that Asahi could've chosen to go commando, he'd chosen to do so on a day when he'd end up under Hiyori. And Asahi certainly was well endowed, but this didn't come as a great surprise. Hiyori gave Asahi's dick a stroke now that it was free to breathe, delighting at the noises this invoked from Asahi.

“Oi... aren't you going to strip off as well?” Asahi whined.

It was a reasonable question, given that Hiyori was still fully clothed as he sat on top of Asahi. Yet he shook his head. Something about keeping himself dressed while with an exposed partner empowered Hiyori and spurred him on.

“I'll take off as much as I need to,” he replied, falling back on vague answers, as always.

There were no further objections from Asahi. As long as he got what he wanted, why would he? Hiyori wouldn't have objected in Asahi's position. He crouched down, kissing the tip of Asahi's dick, just to watch him shudder with impatience. Yet Asahi would have to wait a little longer. Hiyori's eyes flicked back up to his face, grin ever-present. In this position, trust was important. Hiyori had to ensure that before he carried on.

“We potentially have a long night ahead of us and we don't know each other that well,” said Hiyori, “So naturally a safeword is in order.”

Asahi nodded eagerly; “Got anything in mind...?”

Something they could both agree on. Something that meant a lot to both of them, but neither of them would want to dwell on while engaging in this shameful act with each other. ...Hiyori didn't even have to think about it. A word that wasn't far from either of their minds most of the time. As their eyes met, Hiyori purred out his response.

“Ikuya.”


End file.
